Electronic data interchange (EDI) is one of the ways businesses use for exchanging computer-to-computer business information based on approved formatting standards and schemas. For example, millions of companies around the world transmit data associated with business transactions (e.g., purchase orders, shipping/air bills, invoices, or the like) using EDI to conduct commerce.
In a typical EDI transaction model, a large business entity or an EDI integration broker trades with numerous partners and has the technical capability to handle numerous EDI transaction data in various EDI formats and schemas. These entities, also known as “hubs,” transact with one or more suppliers, also known as “spokes”. Each of the spokes typically is a relatively small business entity that is only capable of dealing with one hub.
Before the spokes attempt to initiate transactions via EDI with the hub, the hub typically transmits various EDI schemas to the spokes so that the spokes may properly format the EDI transactions according to the EDI schemas. Currently, EDI schemas are large in size and the file size for each EDI schema typically ranges from 1 MB to 3 MB. In addition, the hub or large trading partners customarily transmit a large amount of schemas to the spokes, without taking into considerations of the spokes' lack of hardware capability. As such, thousands of such schemas, which may occupy several gigabytes in bandwidth during transmission, are transmitted from the hub to the spokes. This practice unduly burdens the spokes' ability to handle schemas efficiently when their data connection bandwidth is limited.